Two In A Million
by AlejandraL31080
Summary: "Because something's so brilliant it's meant for just two in a million" Inspirada en la canción de Ross Lynch y Laura Marano del mismo nombre.


Two In A Million

A través de la ventana de la mansión Stark podía apreciarse una hermosa vista del invierno en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Sumida en mis pensamientos veía el paisaje de tonos fríos hasta que el sonido del timbre me saco bruscamente de ellos.

– Señor Jarvis – dije como saludo luego de abrir la puerta principal.

– Señorita Carter – me dijo el mayordomo de Howard al que le había tomado cierto aprecio y odio a la vez. – El señor Stark me ha enviado a buscarla –

– Que hizo ahora? –

– Lo catálogo como "El mayor hallazgo de su carrera" y necesita de su presencia. –

Accedí con un poco de disgusto y nos fuimos en el auto de Howard hasta un lugar bastante alejado de la ciudad en total silencio.

Al llegar sólo podía ver gente corriendo de allá para acá y viceversa.

– Peg, que gustó verte – dijo Howard al notar que entre a la habitación

– Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero siempre me meto en algún problema por tu culpa – dije con una sonrisa

– No creo que digas lo mismo luego de esto – me señaló una pared donde había sólo un vidrio que permitía ver la otra sala. – Peg, lo encontramos –

Aunque mis ojos enfocaban perfectamente la imagen no lo creí al primer momento.

Pero allí estaba, el chico de Brooklyn, con más cerebro que fuerza, un gran corazón, y que tiempo después de conocerlo quedó congelado en el mar por salvar a los demás.

Varios hombres estaban quitándole el hielo. Podía ver su cabello rubio y su traje de colorido del héroe de la patria.

Me fui de ese lugar sin decir media palabra más.  
1 año ha pasado desde que cayó en el océano, estará vivo aún?

...

Aproximadamente una hora después, habían logrado sacarlo del hielo y lo dejaron en una habitación esperando que despertara.

La situación era bastante desesperante. Todos los doctores corrían de un lado a otro y dijeron que le "revelarían lentamente" lo sucedido, ya que ninguno aquí sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

Salí de allí no podía mas con este nudo en la garganta.

Fui a tomar aire fresco y unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin permiso.

Llorar no era algo común en mi, pero al fin y al cabo estaba sola y necesitaba sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

– Señorita Carter – dijo el señor Jarvis detrás de mi de repente sobresaltandome.

Me seque las lágrimas bruscamente y me di la vuelta. El me estaba extendiendo su pañuelo, le agradecí con una pequeña sonrisa y lo tome.

– El capitán Rogers ha despertado – me informo.

Asentí. Los doctores me habían dicho que lo recomendable es que no fuera de inmediato ya que podría "afectar sus emociones".

Debatí un momento mentalmente entre ir o no, pero termine haciéndolo.

Me dirigí con paso firme y la frente en alto hasta la sala. El señor Jarvis me abrió la puerta y allí estaba viendo algún punto de la pared de seguro confundido.

– Steve? – dije en un susurro.

El al instante volteo y su cara reflejaba alegría junto con confusión.

– Peggy – dijo y sonrió

– Llegaste tarde –

– Bueno, nadie es perfecto – dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a mi.

Mi corazón se aceleraba, nadie causaba este efecto en mi. Eso me confirmaba que Steve era especial.

– Aun podemos reprogramar la cita? – dijo con timidez

– El viernes a las 8 –

– No llegare tarde. – dijo y me hizo sonreír.

...

 _ **Viernes, 8:01 pm**_

Me había colocado mi vestido morado, arreglado mi cabello y ahora estaba en el Stork Club esperando que Steve llegara.

\- Agente Carter - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos azules tenían cierto brillo.

" _Tus ojos llenos de estrellas me guían en la oscuridad"_

\- Capitán Rogers - dije sonriendole

\- Me concede esta pieza? - dijo caballerosamente.

Asentí, tomo mi mano, deposito un beso en esta y la otra la poso en mi cintura.

La banda comenzó a tocar algo lento, seguíamos el ritmo de la musica.

Todo en ese momento era perfecto.

" _Como si solo estuviéramos tu y yo en la habitación_ "

El no era nada malo bailando.

\- Porque tanto temor por bailar? No lo haces nada mal -

\- Ya encontré a la pareja perfecta - fue la única respuesta que recibí, pero causo un fuerte sentimiento en mi interior.

Me dio una vuelta y al quedar a centímetros de el, finalmente nuestros labios se unieron.

...

Desperté debido a la molestia que causaba la luz que entraba por la ventana y se reflejaba en mi rostro.

Un momento. Todo fue un sueño?

Una ilusión?

\- Buenos días Peg - dijo Steve entrando a la habitación.

Pero, como?

\- Bue-buenos días -

\- Feliz aniversario - y allí reaccione.

Todo fue cierto, un recuerdo. Todo había pasado hace exactamente dos años.

\- Feliz aniversario - dije y me beso, era una linda sensación.

Esto solo tenia un nombre y era amor. Nos queríamos demasiado el uno al otro.

" _Tenemos algo especial, a otro nivel y algo tan hermoso esta hecho solo para dos en un millón."_


End file.
